Secuestrada
by Bitch Cup
Summary: [NaLu]...Natsu Dragneel uno de los criminales más buscado en todo Estados Unidos. Cuando a Natsu Dragneel le convocan para el secuestro de cinco chicas millonarias en Las Vegas, no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar la oferta. Lo que no pensó fue enamorarse de una de ellas.. "Capitulo 4: ¡Jamas estaria con alguien como tú!"
1. Prólogo

_**Secuestrada**_

 ** _Prólogo_**

 _Natsu Dragneel uno de los criminales más buscado en todo Estados Unidos._

Cuando a Natsu Dragneel le convocan para el secuestro de cinco chicas millonarias en Las Vegas, no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar la oferta.

Lo que no pensó fue enamorarse de una de ellas.


	2. Secuestro

_**Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia**_

 **Secuestrada**

 **Capitulo 1 _: El secuestro_**

Lucy apretó el móvil entre sus manos. Agitada. Pero no lo demostraba. Soltó un suspiro. Sus cuatro mejores amigas habían desaparecido en lo que iba en la noche y el instinto no le fallaba…ella podría ser la siguiente en desaparecer.

\- **¿Quién eres?** \- Pregunto al teléfono. Nadie le respondió- **¡Maldición! ¡Me has estado llamando toda la noche!** \- Grito desesperada. Tenía veinte llamadas de ese número y ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba- **Tú…tú las has secuestrado…** \- Farfulló Lucy, refiriéndose a sus amigas.

\- **Se dónde estás ahora** – Le respondió él. Tan relajado.- **Te estoy viendo.** \- Lucy solo logro ponerse más nerviosa al oír esas palabras. Miro a ambos lados de la habitación, estando completamente sola – **Así que…escuchas, necesito que salgas de la habitación en donde estas.**

\- **No lo hare.** \- Respondió ella. Nerviosa.

\- **Nena tienes dos minutos para salir de tu preciosa habitación ¿Vale? O si no me tocara a mí tener que sacarte de ahí….si es que no nos quedamos un rato a probar la cama….-**

\- **¿Vas a matarme?** –Susurro Lucy. Apunto de derramar las primera las lágrimas de la noche

- **Sal de la habitación.** \- le dijo sin escrúpulos, como siempre.- **O esta vez te juro que mato a una de las putas que me he traído**.- Rio por el teléfono.- **No, no…Quiero decir: Tus amigas.**

Lucy salió fugaz de su habitación. Casi corriendo, jadeante y con el pánico en la garganta.

\- **Eso es…** -Susurró Natsu, por el teléfono.- **Ahora ve a la cocina.**

Y entonces, una ligera idea se instaló en la mente de Lucy. Colgó el teléfono y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta principal de la enorme mansión de sus padres en Las Vegas, pero cuando intento abrir la puerta…ya era demasiado tarde.

\- **Ah, ah.** -Negó él.- **Te dije que vayas a la cocina.** \- Lucy sintió las manos de aquel hombre apretarle la cintura, sintiendo el contacto de su piel con la suya, tibia, temblorosa, suave, un desliz provocador y sensual, pero que a la misma vez la sumía con salvajismo entre los brazos de él. Natsu le tapo los labios a la misma vez que obstaculiza su respiración. Y antes de que ella pudiera caer desmayada, Natsu susurro algo en su oído.- **Resultaste ser más guapa que las demás, eso…** -Delicadamente se hundió en el cabello de Lucy, entre su apetecible olor, y poco a poco se sentía dueño de ese cuerpo que ella manejaba.

* * *

 _ **Ojala que les haya gustada :3**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_


	3. El mejor secuestrador

_**Los personajes no son de mi pertenecia.**_

 **Secuestrada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"...El mejor secuestrador..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió una lata de Red Bull y se la tomo completa. Para luego estrujar la lata y tirarla al suelo. Sus músculos estaban tensos, en especial los bíceps, pero que bien se veía igual. Guapo. Guapísimo. Los pantalones a la cadera, algo que le hacía sentir relajado, justo como necesitaba sentirse en ese momento. Camino de un lado para otro, tomándose la última lata de Red Bull, hasta que por fin la puerta de ese descuidado departamento, que había rentado por unas horas, comenzó a sonar.

 _ **Gray, Jellal, Gajeel y Sting**_ entraron al departamento. Cada uno con una cazadora de cuero puesta.

 **¿Dónde están?** – Le pregunto Gray a Natsu, Natsu señalo la primera puerta del pasillo de habitaciones. Sin siquiera hablar. Los cuatro hombres que habían entrado caminaron hasta la habitación, en donde cinco chicas se encontraban inconscientes.- **Vaya, vaya…** -Rio Gajeel, al observar a las cinco mujeres sobre el suelo. Guapas. Sensuales. Provocativas. Una de ellas sobre todo, le llamo la atención.- **¿A cuál me llevare?** –Pregunto riendo de nuevo, y el sollozo de una de ellas se escuchó fuertemente.- **Shh….** -Dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

 **Tú escoge.-** Le indico Natsu.

 **La quiero a la enana**.- Señalo con el dedo a una de las dos peli azul. Todas empezaron a sollozar, completamente asustadas. Natsu la ayudo a pararse y se la entregó a Gajeel.

 **Yo quiera a esa…** \- Dijo Jellal, señalando a la peli escarlata de en medio. Natsu hizo lo mismo, quitándose, quitándose de encima a dos de las cinco mujeres.

 **Yo quiero a la de pelo blanco.** \- Señalo Sting, Natsu la ayudo a ponerse de pies, y se la entrego igualmente a Sting. Quedándose solamente con dos mujeres.

 **Yo a ella.** \- Sentencio Gray, señalando con la punta del dedo índice a la rubia de ojos achocolatados. Fijándose minuciosamente en el bonito escote que tenía en su blusa.

 **No.** \- Negó Natsu.- **Ella es mía.**

 **¿Y desde cuanto tú eliges, flamitas?-**

 **He hecho la mayor parte de esta maldita misión. Lo justo sería que yo me la llevara.** -Le respondió fastidiado Natsu. De alguna manera su sentencia tenía fundamento, pues Lucy Heartfilia maneaba más cuentas bancarias que las demás.

 **Vale, vale…** \- Contesto Gray, también fastidiado.- **Me llevo a la otra.**

Y al cabo de dos minutos, cuatro hombres tenían a cuatro mujeres junto a ellos. Cuatro secuestradas. Con la intención de hacer cada una de ellas, roben a sus propias familias accediendo a las cuentas bancarias de estas. Cada hombre se iría con una de ellas a distintos lugares del mundo. Para no ser encontrados jamás. Y volver con las manos llenas de dinero.

Natsu cerró la puerta, su destino era París.

Partiría de Las Vegas esa misma noche, antes de que se hiciera pública la desaparición de Lucy y empezaran las investigaciones. Se volteó, ahora se escuchaba tan solo el apacible silencio entre los dos. Sentía los bonitos ojos de Lucy sobre él, observándolo…Observándolo todo el tiempo. Sonrió.

 **¿Qué miras?** \- Le pregunto. Aunque él sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pues Lucy traía la boca tapada. Se acercó a pasos lentos hacia ella. Pudo darse cuenta de lo asustada que estaba cuando sintió que empezaba a temblar, cada vez se le acercaba mas y mas.- **¿Por qué el miedo?** \- Le preguntó, y soltó el pañuelo que ataba sus labios. Lucy soltó un respiro.

 **¡Déjame salir de aquí imbé…**

 **Hey, hey…** -Poso sus manos sobre los labios de Lucy. Ella, al no poder defenderse solo se quedó callada.- **No se insulta al jefe, guapa…**

 **No me llames guapa.** \- Le pidió ella, molesta. Natsu sonrió. _ **"Bonito carácter…"**_

 **¿Y cómo te llamo?** \- Aprovecho que aún se encontraba atada de manos y pies.- **¿Fea?**

 **Van a encontrarme** \- Le dijo ella. Y eso pareció molestar a Natsu mas de la cuenta, cambiándole por completo el ánimo.

 **¿Piensas que es fácil, muñeca?**

 **No me llames muñe…**

 **Te estoy hablando.** \- Le dijo firme. Lucy se quedó callada.- **No lo es conmigo ¿Vale? Acostúmbrate. Ningún estúpido policía va a encontrarte mientras estés conmigo. Estas con el mejor.** \- Observo a Natsu, embelesada por esos enormes ojos verdes que recién empezaba a ver. Rosado el color de su cabellos, una combinación perfecta con su piel. Unos bíceps ligeramente cubiertos por una capa de sudor. Unos labios rosados, deliciosos con solos verlos.- **El mejor secuestrador de todos ¿Me has oído?** \- La miro a los ojos.- **Y te ira mejor si no intentas nada, no querrás conocerme de verdad…** \- Le advirtió.- **Alístate…** \- Le dijo por última vez.- **Nos vamos a Francia.**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Hasta aca dejo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Lo siento por la demora**

 **Dejenme reviews para saber que les parecio.**

 **Nos leemos**


	4. Pequeño gesto

**_Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia._**

 ** _Seceustrada_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"...Pequeño gesto..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _ **Declaran desaparecida a**_ _ **Lucy Heartfilia**_ _ **, hija del empresario**_ _ **Jude Heartifilia**_ _ **, desde ayer por la noche después de no encontrarla en su residencia en Las Vegas. La policía aún está buscando testigos, pero las únicas personas que habían viajados con ella también esta desaparecidas…"**_

 _ **…**_

El somnífero había hecho efecto en ella desde que habían partido de Las Vegas.

No específicamente en un avión de primera clase, sino más bien en una agencia de la que ella jamás había oído hablar. Con amenazas, algunos gritos y llantos, Natsu había logrado que Lucy no hablara en todo el viaje. Qué carácter tenía esa mujer. Discutía tanto con el cómo podía. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, ¿Acaso no sentía ni un poco de miedo del?, era diferente…Muy diferente a cualquier otra.

Natsu la tomo del brazo, después de ocho horas de viaje, era la primera vez que la tocaba. La sostuvo fuertemente, Lucy solo cedió. El metió las llaves del departamento en cerradura y procedió a abrirla. Hizo entrar a Lucy.

 **¿Te gusta?** –Le pregunto a ella, refiriéndose al departamento.

 **No**.- Le respondió ella. Seca. Y con un hilo de voz. De inmediato se adentro mas al pequeño cuarto que Jellal había conseguido para los dos.

 **¿Pensabas que iba a comprarme una suite solo para tenerte a ti?** –La vio entrar. Delicadamente posó sus ojos en las caderas de ella, sin que Lucy lo notara del todo. Relamió los labios ahora a observar su delicioso cuerpo y si…Tal ve pensar un poco…Todo lo que haría con él. Cerro la puerta del departamento, solo el sabia asegurarla por si Lucy quisiera escapar. Dos candado. Tres y después se hicieron cuatro. Una barra de seguridad. Y otra amenaza **.- Creo que no tengo que volver a repetírtelo lo que pasaría si intenta salir ¿No?**

Lucy ni siquiera le respondió. Su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse. Ahora más que nunca deseaba dormir. El jodido somnífero de Natsu, que él había utilizado en su pañuelo, le había hecho efecto…O tal vez solo deseaba llorar un poco en algún lujar lejano, sin que él pudiera verla.

 **Necesito dormir**.- Le confeso ella. Natsu la miro de reojo. No es que realmente le importara lo que ella necesitaba, su misión era solo tenerla y exprimir todo el dinero que pudiera conseguir de ella, pero de alguna u otra manera…Quiso atenderla.

 **No hay lugar**. –Le dijo él. Por primera vez se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Lucy también lo hizo. – **Esto no es un hotel, Nena.**

 **No necesito una cama, solo necesito dormir**. –Le dijo ella, ahora con la voz debilitada. ¿Qué jodidamente le pasaba? De pronto se sentía peor que nunca. Descompuesta. Lo último que le faltaba enfermarse.

Natsu escucho sus últimas palabras. Se adentró a la única habitación que había en ese pequeño departamento y entrecerró la puerta para que Lucy no pudiera observar lo hacía haya adentro. Saco un par de sabanas y una manta gruesa para luego tenderlas en el piso.

 **Duerme aquí**. –Le dijo él. Frio. Como siempre. La Heartilia lo escuchó y fue hasta la habitación en donde estaba Natsu.

 **G-gracias…** \- Le susurro ella, sorprendida. No se esperaba ese gesto de él. Levantó la mirada, que guapo era…De verdad….Le gustaba mucho mirar sus ojos. Aunque parecía una tontería.

El asintió.

 **Lucy…** \- Murmuro él. Y a ella le dio un pequeño escalofrió al escuchar su nombre entre sus labios. Tanto que llego a erizarle la piel **.- No cause problemas ¿Si? No quiero tenerlos contigo**.- Le dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Con todo esto no había llegado a preguntarle su nombre, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Aun no lo sabía. Pero después de todo no había resultado tan mal…Observo lo que había hecho por ella para que pudiera dormir y le dieron ganas de llamarlo…Preguntarle su nombre…Se rio de ella misma al escuchar sus propias fantasías.

¿Qué dirían sus amigas de algo como eso?, volvió a reírse. Ahora se concentró en su ropa. No se la cambiaba desde ayer. Como odiaba aquellos. Volteo a mirar la puerta de la habitación, completamente cerrada…No perdería nada si se cambiaba ahí mismo. Así que se quitó la ropa que traía desde ayer y se adentró en el pequeñísimo baño que había dentro de la habitación, colocándola sobre el lavadero. Su bonito encaje quedo al descubierto, junto con esas bonitas braguitas de ceda que le remarcaban muy bien las deseables caderas y nalgas. Se quitó los tacos, deseosa por descansar por fin…Salió del baño, después de a ver lavado como pudo su ropa y dejándola secar ya al cabo de eso… Se acostó sobre las sabanas que había en el piso.

 _ **…**_

Pero que buena estaba…Muy buena, buenísima. Con todo en su lugar. Y si empezaba por las piernas, pararía en un lugar prohibido que su lengua moría por probar. ¿Qué pasaría si se la comía ahora? Natsu intento aguantarse las ganas. Miraba todo desde la puerta. ¿Es que acaso era un jodido plan para empalmarlo como nunca en su vida? Relamió los labios, ahora mirándole los senos, redondos y jugosos…Deseo tanto lamerlos ahora mismo, hasta hacerla gritar tan fuerte como podía, era su única petición. Hacérselo. Tanto. Duro. Durísimo. Meter su miembro entre esas deliciosas piernas. Hacerla gozar hasta escucharla pedir más. _**"Cierra la puerta…"**_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Dándose cuenta de la enorme erección que ahora adornaba sus pantalones con solo mirarla tendida sobre esas sabanas, con una bonita lencería… _ **"Y cuanto amaría sacársela con los dientes ahora…"**_ Le dijo su subconsciente muy dentro de él. Natsu cerro y abrió los ojos rápidamente, necesitaba irse de ese lugar antes que pudiera terminar irreconocible con ella. Cerró sigilosamente la puerta. Realmente esa chica lo tenía completamente loco.


	5. Jamas estaría con alguien como tú

**Los personajes _no_ son de mi pertenecía**

 _ **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene un poco de Lemmon y cosas subidas de tono!**_

* * *

 **Secuestrada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4:**

 **"...Jamás estaría con alguien como tú..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy se levanto. Tenia el cuerpo ligeramente cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Sumándole todo el dolor que sentía en ella por a ver dormido sobre esas sabanas que su secuestrador había preparado para dormir. Se había hecho de noche en menos de lo que había imaginado. Fue hasta el baño donde, recordaba, había dejado su ropa secando, después de a verla lavado como pudo. Se la puso y cuando pudo salir del pequeño baño...Sus oído escucharon lo que jamás nunca hubiera gustado percibir.

 **¡Si!** -Grito una voz femenina desde afuera. Lucy agudizo el oído.- **¡Oh si! Sigue...sigue...** \- Grito de nuevo. La piel de Lucy se erizo por completo, optando por un color diferente. Ruborizada, intento abrir la puerta de la habitación.- **¡Mas! Oh...si, mas,…-** La vista se le nublo por completo al observar a Natsu haciéndoselo a una mujer en el diván. Trago saliva. La oscuridad la ayudaba a ocultarse.

Asco. Joder. Esa mujer no dejaba de gemir cada vez que él entraba en ella con fuerza. Y Lucy podía verlo, observaba como se retorcía cuando Natsu la embestía con ganas, bombeándola de placer, apretando las manos, gozando hasta el punto máximo ese inmenso deleite.

 **¿Te gusta?** \- Le pregunto el. Aquella voz la estremeció por completo. Tanto hasta procedió a morder su labio inferior, deseosa...Si...deseosa por estar en el lugar de esa mujer.

 **¡Si, Dios...Sigue!** \- Le ordeno ella. Y la rubia en su lugar, también deseaba que siguiera follándola, haciéndoselo, observaba todo. Cuando de pronto, los sentidos volvieron a su lugar y en vez de seguir observando, se encerró en la habitación de nuevo, haciendo sonar la puerta con fuerza.

Los gemidos se detuvieron. Lucy sintió que moría, la habían descubierto. Trato de esconderse en el baño, pero el...Ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

 **Estas pálida.** \- Le dijo, al encender las luces. Traía los pantalones a la cadera, ligeramente sudado y despeinado.

 **Sí, sí...Debe ser...** \- Le respondió ella. No quiso mirarlo a los ojos, porque sintió que se ruborizaría de nuevo.

 **Y como no vas a estarlo si has visto lo de afuera.** \- Natsu soltó una risa pequeña.

 **Ha sido accidental.-**

 **Sí, claro.-**

 **No me gusta ver porquerías.** \- Le dijo molesta.- **Al menos deberías tener un poco de respeto por mi.-**

 **Lo tengo.-**

 **Oh claro...Y por eso traes a esa puta a este departamento mientras yo estoy aquí.** \- Se ruborizo de nuevo. ¿Por qué le reclamaba al propio secuestrador?

 **¿Te ha molestado guapa? Te recuerdo que esto no es más que un jodido secuestro**.- La miró. Ahora él también estaba enfadado, y al notar que ella igual, decidió seguirle el juego.- **Además...Si lo he hecho es porque te has dormido en ropa interior...**

Lucy tragó saliva. Ahora sí sentía la sangre sobre su rostro.

 **Es que solo a alguien como tú se le ocurre dormirse en ropa interior con alguien que ni siquiera conoce**.- La miró a los ojos, comiéndosela con la mirada. Sus ojos fueron a parar entre sus senos, de nuevo pendo en lo dulce que sabrían en su boca. Al igual que su sexo. Delicioso.- **Y no dudaría...-** Susurro, y entrecerró la puerta ,un poco más, de la habitación. Poco a poco fue aminorando la distancia que había hasta ella.- **En pensar que estas mojada...** \- Lucy tembló por dentro al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo lo sabia? ¿Acaso...lo sentía? Relamió sus labios involuntariamente.- **Mojada después de a verme visto haciéndoselo a alguien...-**

Lucy retrocedió a medida que el se acercaba, tanto que fue a parar hasta la pared, chocando con ella, sin escapatoria, pues el estaba del otro lado, impidiéndole salir.

 **¿Me equivoco?** \- Siguió hablando Natsu. Suavemente posiciono sus manos sobre las caderas de Lucy.

Se había excitado en menos tiempo con ella, que con la puta que había contratado para saciar sus deseos. Y es que su deseo era ella. Hacerla suya. Se apego a Lucy, respirando su propio aliento, y rozando su erección en el vientre de ella, haciéndola sentir de alguna manera todo lo que provocaba en él. Se movió en círculos, la misma Lucy soltó un leve gemido. Ahora si estaba realmente mojada. Excitada en su punto máximo.- **Dime que quieres sentirme dentro de ti.** \- Susurro el.- **Dímelo...Vamos...**

 **No**.- Le dijo ella. El sentido común había vuelto a ella a tiempo. Lucy lo alejo, a pesar de tener las manos de Natsu firmes en sus brazos. Al menos tenia una cosa clara.- **Jamás estaría con alguien como tú.**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

* * *

 **¡Yo! Espero que les haya gustado lo siento por la demora. No había tenido tiempo para escribir :b**

 **Espero con ansias sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no este capitulo.**

 **Respuestas a sus Reviews:**

 **Aliss-San:** _ **¡Me alegro que te este gustando esta historia, aquí un nuevo capitulo. Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Lo siento por la demora! ¡Pero...! ¡Ya pronto habrá un lemon NaLu!**_

 **Aandy G:** _ **Natsu secuestrador=Sexy *~*.- ¡Gracias por tu review, ya pronto habrá un momento Hard NaLu! ¡Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! ¡Lo siento por la demora!**_

 **NaLu 1933:** _ **Hasta yo me sorprendo en que me demore tanto en actualizar, pero no tengo mucho tiempo :c. En esta adaptación algunas cositas :)**_

 **Lectoranocturna:** _ **¡Que bien que te este gustando! Gracias por la review me hizo feliz leerla :D. Lo siento si los capitulo son muy cortos. Tengo la idea que puedo publicar dos capítulos en la misma actualización algo como "Capitulo 5 & 6" dime si quieres que sea así. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!**_


End file.
